


Romeo and Cinderella

by luna_shion66



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Broken Families, Cinderella Elements, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, True Love, Yandere!Meiko, slight lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_shion66/pseuds/luna_shion66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megurine Luka had never felt what true love was like until she stepped foot on her final year of university. That is, not until she met her Romeo, the son of a couple her tyrant wealthy father had once killed. Meanwhile, Kaito Shion finds a new spark burning within him as he meets a masked mysterious girl, codenamed "Cindy/Cinderella" in the university's masquerade party. Troubles and love-rivals ahead of them, will Luka be able to win her Romeo despite her father's threats? Will Kaito be able to figure out who his Cinderella truly was? Will this twisted forbidden love be a happy ending like Cinderella's... or will it just turn into tragedy like that of Romeo and Juliet's after all?</p><p>I shed tears as I ran towards my beloved blue-haired boy, shrieking out his name as he caught me into his embrace, pulling me into a tight hug. I didn't want to run: I was tired of hiding my feelings and lying to him. He was my Romeo, one who loved me so much, and yet it may not seem obvious, but I lied to him. I lied about my alter ego, about my father hating him, about having a violet-haired fiance. I sobbed into his chest and softly spoke, "Please, I beg of you... Don't let our love turn out into a tragedy... like it was for Juliet..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is my first fanfiction here in AO3, inspired by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku's song Romeo and Cinderella. Um, if you were wondering, English isn't exactly my first language, so please pardon any typos or grammar mistakes. WARNING: child-abused!Luka and smut/lemon in later chapters so I suggest you little youngsters should close your eyes and ears. If you don't, I won't be as willing to be responsible for your tainted minds. Tsk tsk. Anyways, please enjoy and COMMENT/REVIEW~
> 
> P.S. Yes, I ship KaitoxLuka. Is that a problem for you? There aren't official ships anyway. /slapped/

Hey, you! Yes, you there, staring at the screen! Glad you came by to hear my story. Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Megurine Luka, but I go by Luka. You're going to hear a story of how I first entered my senior year in the university of Hikaru Academy of Performing Arts, one of the top-rated academies to exist in Tokyo.

Ah, yes. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I was born in Tokyo, Japan in 1995. I was the only daughter in the family, but rumors had it that my mom once gave birth to my elder brother, Luki when he sadly had died in a very bad disease. My family, well, was a rich one. In fact, my father owned Megura Company – the third richest company in Japan – for years. Becoming one of the richest men in the world, my father built our family a manor for us to live in. Ever since I was a baby, my parents had the habit of travelling due to their company businesses. Therefore, my mom had thought me to speak English and Japanese at the same time. The first time I decided to live permanently in Japan was when I entered high school. And after graduating high school with good grades, I told my mom that I was going to study in Hikaru for college. My dream, after all, was to be a famous pop singer one day.

Hikaru Academy was the perfect place for me. I took Music and Dance as my major departments and Theatre classes for minors. The academy building itself was enormous. The main hall itself was at the size of my old high school. In front of the North Hall was the courtyard, filled with fountains and flower gardens. The Music, Dance, and Theatre departments are by the east, east-south, and west of the Hall respectively. The south part of the Academy was the dormitory.

Now, back to the story... It was the 10th of February – the first day back at school after the 3-month winter break. I was strolling around the main hall with my brown headphones on, listening to music as I usually do in my spare times. The music was so loud in my ears; I didn't notice a voice calling for me.

"Luka, you're back! LUKA!!!"

I felt footsteps running towards me from behind. Before I knew it, a pair of small arms hugged me whilst screaming my name repeatedly in my ears. "Luka, you're back! Oh, finally! It's been a long winter break, hasn't it, sister?"

I shrieked in surprise. My heart suddenly leaped up to my throat as the girl screamed and hugged me. "Oh my gosh! Hatsune Miku, let me go!  Is hugging me this tight not enough?" I shrieked as I struggled to get out of her grasp. Miku let out a childish giggle as she let me go. "It's not like you get hugged like this every day in your home, right?"

I scoffed as I eyed at her. "Hmph. You know my parents: they're as busy as always. They've never even paid attention to me for more than 5 minutes."

Hatsune Miku was a 16-year-old cheery, teal-haired girl with twin ponytails. Yes, you heard me. Teal, just like her eyes. Here in Hikaru, I've been meeting several students with weird hair colors, and they didn't even know where they got it – it was like they were born with that hair color, just like me. My hair color was a shade of light pink, and the only pink-haired girl to exist in Hikaru. Due to the hair color, I was bullied in my high school years, but I learnt to make friends with the other odd-hair-colored colleagues. They became my friends, but the one who was really close to me was Miku. She was the youngest girl to attend the senior year, having completed high school by the age of 13. She was my best friend, and my blood sister. We took an oath to be there for each other through thick and thin. It was nice to have a sister like her.

We walked to our homeroom class together, chatting and joking about what we did during the winter break. Miku had actually stayed in the dorms during the break with a few colleagues with her, but she got her elder brother Mikuo to visit her. They played snowball fights, watched movies in the dorms, and spent time in the library and the theater hall. Meanwhile, I spent my time taking personal lessons of Megura Company with my parents. I was, after all, the heir to the company.

"Well, that sounds boring, nee-chan. How come you never get bored in there?" Miku pouted as she placed her arms in her waist. I let out a small chuckle as we were getting closer to class. "You know Dad. He's as strict as he is. He'd snap me from zoning out every 5 minutes."

We were talking and talking, we hadn't realized that we had reached the class. Our homeroom class was where we have morning announcements and assignments before setting off to different departments. It was by the size of a normal classroom, fitting only 20-22 students inside. Inside, there were already a few of our colleagues sitting by their tables, chatting with each other whilst waiting for the bell to ring. I was in the middle of giggling with Miku when another voice shrieked.

"KAITO!!!"

I gasped at the name and quickly glanced at the desk on the back corner of the room. There sat a blue-haired boy with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. I've always wondered why he had that blue scarf around his neck despite the hot class. He was sitting there on his chair, leaning on his elbow as he stared out of the window. He was 22-year-old Kaito... just Kaito. When we first asked for his last name, he answered that he had none. He had been an orphan ever since he was a month old. He was taken care of his godfather and grew up along with Akaito, his red-haired cousin. That very same Kaito was my crush-at-first-sight ever since I entered Hikaru.

When the voice had called his name, he could only sigh with a roll of his eyes. A second later, a chestnut-haired girl in red clothing came running towards him, hugging his arm whilst resting her head in his shoulder. "Oh, Kaito, I missed you so much," the girl cooed.

"Meiko, I thought I was done with you. Now please, leave me alone," Kaito coldly answered her, pulling his arm harshly from her hug. This Meiko girl was Kaito's ex-girlfriend, where they broke up months before the winter break, when Kaito had seen her flirting with his own cousin, almost making love with him when she was drunk. It was no wonder: she liked drinking _sake_ so much. Meiko gasped in injustice.

When Kaito had roughly pulled his arm back, our eyes met. By then, my heart skipped a beat at his sapphire-blue eyes. They were cold, but they had a sense of tenderness deep inside. He blinked at the eye contact, and went back to staring out of the window. Whilst Kaito and Meiko continued their argument, Miku had poked me in the shoulder.

"Is our Luka-onee jealous?" she eyed me with a suspicious yet playful look. I widened my eyes as I blushed pink. "What? No, I'm not!" I retorted. She chuckled childishly at me. She was, after all, a 16-year-old. She then pretended to think, putting her finger under her chin. "Hm... Who was the one going all 'Oh my gosh, Miku! Help me! He's different than the others!'" she mimicked my voice and my movements with puppy eyes. "And then you were going, like, 'Miku, I think I've found my Romeo!' and began talking about Romeo and Juliet, all that stuff," she giggled at the end. My left eye twitched at the memory. Boy, did I mention that she had really good memory? She couldn't even forget the first time I'd spilled my juice when I first met her. I slapped my own forehead at the statement.

I sighed as we walked to our table, sitting next to each other a few rows in front of the couple. "Miku, he's probably not looking for a girl now that he's broken up with Meiko. Anyways, he's too..." I glanced at him again, only to find out that he was staring at me. Gasping at surprise, I lowered my voice into a whisper as I scooted closer to Miku. "... too popular. He could have won the hearts of many girls in here--"

"Including you, ha ha!"

I scoffed again. "Oh, whatever. And forget about him being my Romeo. Come to think of it, Romeo and Juliet have a very romantic relationship, but they died because of that. I don't want to die because of some stupid love relationship, let alone having him to die," I blushed at the ending, "Probably boys will only like me just because I'm rich." Miku pouted as she puffed out a sigh. "Come on, Luka! Here's your chance of stealing him! He's done with Meiko now, and he's been staring at you for, like, 5 minutes!" she glanced at her watch and the millisecond later she finished her sentence, the bell rang, a sign that the classes had started. Students and colleagues came roaming into the classroom, filling up the empty seats. When I glanced at Kaito again, he was already paying attention to his book.

Class soon started when our homeroom lecturer, Mr. Neko entered the class. Mr. Neko greeted the class and started submitting our winter break homework. After that was done, the announcements started. Most of them sent me dozing off in my table, secretly putting on my earphones to listen to music, or glancing back at Kaito.

But then one announcement had captured everyone's attention. "Ah, yes! We're having a party to welcome our first-years, and it's going to take place in Valentine's Day!" Mr. Neko announced with a smile. At once, the students started chattering around on how the party would look like. The welcoming party was a tradition of Hikaru to welcome first-year students into the Academy. The senior years usually perform their talents to show what Hikaru had thought the colleagues, hoping to encourage the first-years' spirits in studying here. Once in a time, students would share their love to one another, which is why the welcoming party was one of the most important days of a colleague who wants to confess their love for their special ones.

"And this time, we have a little twist: it's going to be a masquerade ball! Everyone will be wearing proper clothes fit for a queen's party!" Mr. Neko added, increasing the volume of the class students. Miku gasped and held my arm. "A masquerade! Luka, do you know how long I've waited to attend a masquerade ball? It's been, like, forever! _For the first time in forever~_ " she began to sing Frozen again. I couldn't bring myself to listen to her... I was busy daydreaming about the party.

A grand hall, decorated specifically to look like a castle's ballroom. I imagined Miku and me wearing a beautiful gown of black and red. We wore similar party masks that covered the upper half of our faces. And I glanced at the crowd of students. Amongst them, stood Kaito, with his glamorous black tuxedo. He wore a black and blue mask as well. I imagined him smiling that gentle smile at me.

"Hey, Luka!" Miku zapped me out. I blinked repeatedly at I glanced at her with a confused look. "Man, you've been daydreaming again! What is it this time? Is it about the party?" she accurately guessed, earning my scoff once again.

"Precisely, little sister."

Miku shook her head in disbelief. "Gosh. Let me guess: you're imagining Kaito dancing with you, holding you in his hands, and--" Miku started moving her arms as if to waltz, when Mr. Neko slammed his palm to her table. "I believe you have something to share with us, Ms. Hatsune?"

She shuddered as she lowered her arms. "N-No, sir. I beg your pardon, sir," she stuttered and smiled sheepishly. Humming in respond, Mr. Neko continued walking down the aisle between the tables. Soon, the bell rang again. We moved to our separate classes. Apparently, Miku had Traditional Japanese Music first, so she had to go to a separate department. Meanwhile, I had High Intermediate Ballet* as my first subject. I walked down the bridge that joined the Main Hall and the Dance Hall. I walked to my locker which was near the library, and took out my ballet equipment, stuffing them into my bag. Then I heard someone calling out my name.

"Oh! Luka-sama!"

I turned my head to see Akaito, recently ranked President of Student Council in Hikaru, running towards me. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" he suddenly asked me, panting as he reached me by the locker. I nodded silently, examining his exhausted face. He looks much like his cousin when they're sweating. "Um... It's about the welcoming party."

"Yeah... What about it?"

Akaito dusted his clothes. "Can you lend a voice for the kids?" he asked. I knitted my eyebrows at his question. Whenever Akaito would ask something, he would use phrases and quotes to express it. I wonder how he could lead a Student Council meeting with his conversing habits. "Can you fill up a solo song for the party? We're running out of soloists, and I thought you could be the one to do the job," he explained.

After a thought or two, I hesitantly agreed to the offer. After all, I've never had a chance to sing solo in public. He bowed his gratitude to me as he dashed back to his first class. Shrugging, I closed the locker and walked to the practice room. I changed my clothes into my training clothes.

After we had warmed up, the teacher addressed us to gather around. "Now, a new semester needs new partners. I'd like you all to choose your new partners for the class. But, remember: they'll be your partner until the end of the semester. Senior-years better pick well – you don't want your last semester here wasted with the wrong one, do you?" she instructed, giggling at the end. "On the count of ten, I want to see all of you with your new partners! One... Two..."

Everyone scrambled around the room, searching for a suitable partner. I stayed quiet at the end of the dance floor, waiting for someone to pick me. I wasn't quite sociable, to be honest. I glanced as Meiko pulled Kaito to be her partner again, but Kaito strictly reminded her that they should switch partners. That was when he saw my reflection in the mirror. He averted his gaze at me, and I gasped silently as he did.

"Five... Six..."

Kaito left Meiko to her own choice and dashed towards me, zooming past the roaming students. I felt his height towering over mine. "Luka!" he called.

It sent shivers down my spine. That was the first time he'd called my name after the winter break. "Yes-Yes?" I stammered. He glanced at Meiko, then back at me. "Will you be my partner?" he asked.

I gasped at the question. It was rare that Kaito would ask a girl like me to be his partner. I cleared my throat. "But, Meiko--"

"I'd rather get expelled than to be partners with her. After all, you're the best female ballet student I've ever known," he told me in a discreet manner, making sure Meiko couldn't hear. I didn't know what to answer. My heart was beating so fast to even think.

"Seven... Eight..."

"Come on, Luka, please!" Kaito bit his inner lips in anxiety. I thought again and again. Say yes, and you'll be his partner and get a chance to be with him, but Meiko will bully you for the rest of the semester. Say no, you'll disappoint him and leave yourself with no partner, but Meiko goes happy. Inhaling deeply, I answered. "Alright. I'm your new partner."

Kaito smiled his gratitude. _Oh my gosh, that smile. Don't blush too hard, Megurine Luka. Don't blush._ "Ten! Has everyone gotten their partners?"

"Yes, Ms. Alice!" everyone answered. "Alright, then! Now, Meiko and Meito, can you rehearse Giselle's Act II _pas de deux_ ** for us?"

Everyone obliged the teacher, sitting down on the edges of the room, leaving enough space for Meiko and her twin brother Meito to dance. Out of nowhere, Kaito nonchalantly hugged me. "Thank you, thank you so much! I could've never gotten a partner if you disagreed. Besides, Meiko had her brother to dance with her," he said it all in one breath. I chuckled nervously in the midst of his embrace, blushing hardly as I did. "Um, you're welcome, Kaito-san."

He let go of the hug. "Drop the honorifics, Luka. Just call me Kaito," he told me. Before I could answer, Ms. Alice had called on our names, motioning us to dance for her. "Megurine Luka, Kaito, please dance Romeo and Juliet's balcony _pas de deux_ for us!"

Wait. What? Romeo and Juliet's balcony duet? There's a kiss scene in the routine, which means... _Oh, Luka! Snap that thought out of your tuna-head! That guy isn't going to kiss you any day now._

Reluctantly, I stood up after Kaito did. We stood there, hand-in-hand, as Ms. Alice told the pianist to [start](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZ7HDX6AL44). Merely the sight of Kaito touching my hand sent shudders down my spine, and anger started boiling in Meiko's stomach. Soon enough, we started dancing in the music. Whenever Kaito looked at me with his longing eyes, an expression that the real Romeo would feel, I felt my heart sink into the role of Juliet as well. Soon enough, we were dancing a lover's duet, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes as we did. Kaito would lift me up as if I weighed nothing, which was out of my expectation.

The music came when Kaito had lowered me down from a lift. It was coming... the kiss scene was seconds away from this tune. I felt Kaito's masculine hands holding mine as we stared at each other's eyes again. Once he walked closer to me, the other colleagues started to woo and cheer at us, as if they were cupids sending love arrows to us.

He slightly lifted me up to stand on my pointe shoes, and snaked his arms around my waist, slowly leaning closer towards me. The girls watched whilst holding back their inner fangirls. The boys chuckled at Kaito, even I could hear them making bets if he was going to kiss me. It was coming closer, everyone was paying attention to us, when-

"Alright, that's enough, you two. That was beautiful, Kaito, Luka," Ms. Alice stopped the routine. By then, I felt a gush of relief washing through my body as I lowered myself to my heels. Kaito had also slowly let go of my waist. The others awed unanimously at her order, well of course, except Meiko. Earning a series of cheers from the other students, Kaito and I bowed shortly to Ms. Alice and went back to our seats.

After that, we didn't speak a word. Not even one. After everyone had finished, the first recess bell rang, and everyone went packing on their stuff. When I stood up to leave the room, Kaito chased after me.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, catching up to my pace as he swung his bag up to his shoulder. "Do you mind if I spend the break times with you?" he asked, walking beside me. I eyed him from head to toe. True, he and Akaito looked a lot alike when they're bathed in sweat. He had his training pants on, along with his white shirt and blue jacket. He had a blue towel that hung around his neck.

"Don't you have Akaito or Meiko to hang out with? Besides, you can also visit Kiyoteru in the library," I answered in a monotone. "Akaito's busy right now, and I don't really like reading in silence that much. Besides, I'm not looking forward to spending time with Meiko now," he replied with ease. I sighed in discomfort. Well, I guess I have no choice, then. I nodded to him, earning his smile once again.

We spent time in the cafeteria, glancing at each other awkwardly as we ate our snacks. I met up with Miku and a few couple of other friends and we settled down in a table, while Kaito could only watch from afar as I chatted with my friends. At one point, my friend Gumi spotted Kaito staring at us and asked me.

"Hey, Lu, since when did the scarf-boy decide to tag along with us?" the green-haired girl asked; her voice only a whisper as she pointed slightly to the boy. Miku turned to look at him as well. "Ooh... Looks like someone's getting hooked up in the first day of the semester~" she sang, nudging her elbow against mine. I looked at her with a puzzled look. "Geez, guys! Chill out! He's not 'hooking me up,' you cupids!" I made small aerial quotation marks with my fingers as I hissed at them. "He's just getting to know me since I became- I mean, _he_ chose me to be his new ballet partner. It's no big deal: getting to know a new partner is a _must_ for dancers. After all, it does improve the teamwork in a _pas de deux_ ," I reasoned it all in one breath.

There was a moment of silence between my friends before the rest of the girls (minus me, of course) burst out into laughter. "Oh my goodness, Luka! I still can't believe he actually picked you to be his new partner!" Haku brought her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing too much. "And anyways, you didn't mention about him hugging you in rehearsal just now," she added.

Oh, right. I almost forgot Yowane Haku was in High Intermediate Ballet, too. "That was a 'hug of gratitude,' if I must say. Besides, Ms. Alice was kind of stressing us out: she was so quick in counting up to 10! I didn't have a choice but to take him in!" I swallowed a gulp after I said that. Man, these girls have been suspicious about me too much.

"I mean, come on! Admit it, Luka! You've been having a crush on him since our first year. You're pink, he's blue: it's perfect for couples! Not to mention, you could have a chance to kiss him any day now," Miku blabbered. Just then, Haku coughed and lightly slammed her hand on the table, lowering her carton of milk. We had to back away a bit since she'd almost spat out the contents of the carton. "Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Ms. Alice made them dance Romeo and Juliet _pas de deux_ just now and guess what? He was almost so looking forward into kissing her!"

"WHAT? HAKU!"

"OH MY GOSH, LUKA!"

"I KNEW IT!"

I flushed red like a tomato in a matter of seconds, and I could still see Kaito staring at us with a small smirk on his face. _Oh, God, he's been eavesdropping. I should have known._ I pulled my pink hair over my face to cover my expressions. “Could you keep it down, Haku, Miku, Gumi? He's been eavesdropping!" I gritted through my teeth as I facepalmed myself. "Oh, and need to remind you, Haku: Ms. Alice stopped the routine before the kiss, okay?"

They shared a moment to giggle before Gumi had to change the topic. We went to discussing about the welcoming party when I suddenly noticed that Kaito was gone. What was that, though? He said he wanted to spend the break time with me and now, he's run away on his own?

I shrugged. _Hmm, must've been carried out in my friends too much._ He was the mysterious type, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> * Yes, I know Vocaloids aren't ballet dancers. But hey, this is fiction. Anything can happen. But even so, check out Miku x Kaito x Luka's ACUTE PV in Project Diva. There are some ballet movements in there and TBVH, they had quite much of a nice choreography ^o^  
> ** A pas de deux is a ballet term, which is spoken in French and literally means "step of two". This term is used for dancers (usually male and female) dancing a duet.
> 
> PLEASE RATE, COMMENT, REVIEW, AND LIKE! XD


End file.
